Devils Down Under
by Addicted to Dreams
Summary: What would happen if two of the most deadly high school geniuses got together to form the ultimate training program for two very different teams? Chaos. Because of their plan Fuji is now left in charge of the Regulars and calls up an old friend, Hiruma!
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

Heya Addicted to Dreams here! o.~

**Warnings:**

**This story is a Prince of Tennis and Eyeshield 21 crossover.**

(If you do not know what Eyeshield 21 is you might not understand the story.)

The characters are ooc because I **do not own** either PoT or 21 so I do not know how they would react to certain situations. Sorry if it happens a lot. If so please tell me where I can improve on it before I get farther along in the story!

**Thanks for reading, please enjoy!**

The Plan

Fuji had been rummaging through a box of photos when he happened across a picture of him and an old friend. It had been months since he had seen the spiky blond haired gunfire happy football maniac. Last time it was when they ran into each other in America. He had been traveling across the states training his football team. Fuji had been there on vacation with his uncle. They had bumped into each other in the sports isle in a Wal-Mart branch. They had gotten kicked out after being caught running over people with shopping carts. It was probably a good thing they got kicked out for that before the Wal-Mart staff found out what they did to the toy section. They had taken two bikes and using toys from dolls to plastic action figure made an obstacle course. They took jump ropes and made boundaries along with that they filled up squirt guns with water and as they were racing they fired at each other. Ah what good times.

"Hiruma, I wonder how he's doing? It would be nice to see him again. Saa… I have an idea…" The smile on Fuji's face seemed extra sinister from the shadows the flickering lights created. He would have to get those fixed…

A little later Fuji was just finishing up licking the second stamp and placed it on his sealed letter. There were two letters that were, in their appearance, ready to be mailed off.

'_Perfect…_' Fuji couldn't help but think. His plan was just starting but already he was excited. He began to laugh uncontrollably, this was turning out to be a really good day.

"Fuji, not that I care, but your laughter is scaring me so I just have to ask… what scary thing could you be doing?" Yuuta asked as he leaned over his brother's shoulder trying to get a look at the letters.

"Saa… just sending out letters, nothing scary about that." Fuji left the house with letters in hand. Yuuta guessed to mail them off.

"Yeah but with you anything could be scary," Yuuta mumbled when he was sure Fuji was out of hearing range. Tonight he would sleep with the lights on, just in case.

Little did Yuuta know that the only reason Fuji went outside was to throw suspicion off the letters. If his brother had never come in then Fuji would have just slipped them into his backpack. After a few minutes he pushed the letters into the belt of his pants and covered them up with his shirt. Once he was sure it didn't leave a bulge he went back inside. Once he was sure it was safe he pulled them out and placed them in the front pocket of his backpack.

'_Now to call Hiruma…'_ Fuji grabbed his cell and went to his room where he was sure he wouldn't be disturbed. He dialed the number and it instantly picked up.

A crackling voice boomed on the other end, "Yes fucking caller?"

"Hiruma, it's Fuji, I see your tongue is tainted as ever." Fuji flopped on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Fuji…?" There was a pause, "Kekekekeke…! I'm so glad you called."

"Hiruma I was hoping you could help me in a special training program, it would benefit both our teams if we join forces and train together…ne?"

There was a curse and then Hiruma could be heard yelling, "Hey fucking fatty can't you see I'm on the phone? Put that down!" Gunfire went off and Fuji pulled his ear away from his cell phone.

Hiruma came back on grumbling, "Sorry about that."

"…" Fuji couldn't believe his ears. Hiruma, sorry?

"Kekeke, no I'm not! Anyways I like the way you think. So where and for how long do you want to train?"

"Ah, for three weeks we should train in Australia. But there is a problem with that plan… well two actually."

"They are?"

"Money for plane tickets."

"I can take care of that!" Hiruma pulled out his threat book. "And?"

"Well we would need to get out of school for three weeks…"

"I can take care of that as well…" Hiruma began looking up the schools head principles in his book.

"I was hoping you would say that," Fuji's smile widened and his eyes flashed open. "We should meet this Friday, that gives us three days to prepare everything. Inform your team and tell them everything that they'll need to pack."

"I will." Hiruma popped him gum, "Now on to the training program!"

The two stayed up late into the night coming up with the "perfect" training program. Yuuta could have sworn he heard whispering through the walls, let's just say he didn't get much sleep either that night.

In the morning Fuji woke up extra early and grabbed his bag, with the letters in it, and headed off to his destination. First stop was Oishi's house. He placed Oishi's letter in the mailbox and ran off before anyone could see him. Next was Tezuka's house. Fuji had just slipped the letter into the mailbox when Tezuka walked out of his house.

"Fuji…?"

"Saa… good morning Tezuka." Fuji smiled.

"Why are you here…?" Tezuka joined Fuji on the sidewalk.

"I came to walk with you to school."

"Really?" Tezuka gave him a look that said You're acting suspicious, I'm watching you  and said, "Well to get to my house from your house you would had to have passed the school, and usually you get a ride from your sister. Why are you really here Fuji?"

"Well to be honest I just wanted to walk with you." Fuji's smile grew, "I wanted to talk to you about a rumor I heard."

"A rumor?" Tezuka looked over at his teammate that was keeping up with his fast pace, "You shouldn't believe everything you hear Fuji."

"Saa…" He nodded in agreement, "It was just it evolved you… so I thought you might want to know about it."

"Oh?" Tezuka pushed his glasses up and sighed, "Tell me."

"Are you sure you-" Fuji was cut off when a tennis ball came flying at their feet from just up ahead. It was Atobe. He had his racket slung over his shoulder and was sneering at Tezuka.

"Tezuka, what a coincidence." He walked over and retrieved his ball.

"Ah Monkey King." Fuji used the title Ryoma gave him. Atobe looked at Fuji for a brief moment then returned his attention back to Tezuka. Now he stood in their way not letting them pass.

"Not sure why you're here Atobe, but we have school." Tezuka said, annoyed at this display of childishness so early in the morning.

"No you don't," He said triumphantly, "We should have a match."

"What do you mean we don't have school?" Tezuka asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

'_Ah it appears Hiruma came through._' Fuji was just dieing to hear what had happened.

"Your school is going on a three week vacation starting today. I guess they thought you just needed a break. So play me."

'_No school? How? Why? We can train during this time! What if Atobe is lying… I wouldn't put it past him.'_ Tezuka thought. Then asked, "So why are you hear if our school is the one taking a break?"

"Well I was willing to skip school so we could have a match."

"And how did you find out our school was out?"

"The gates are locked and there's a paper on it with all the information."

Tezuka gathered his thoughts. It could be that he was telling the truth, but he would have to check it out himself. Finally, frustrated, he pushed pasted Atobe.Fuji followed, but before leaving gave Atobe a small wave goodbye. The walk to the school was fast and quiet. Each tennis player was lost in his own thoughts. When they reached the gate there was a small crowd gathered. Kids were celebrating by jumping up for joy and hugging each other. Oishi saw them coming and flagged them over.

"Tezuka it's amazing!" Eiji said bouncing over to them when they were halfway to the small group of tennis players, "No school for three weeks! It's a miracle!"

"So it's true?" Tezuka question Oishi. He nodded enthusiastically, it was almost as wild as his doubles partner's jumping around.

"Saa… now what do we do?" Fuji asked.

"We could train. If we do we could possibly raise our stats by two percent." Inui said as he appeared from out of nowhere right behind Fuji.

"Good idea…ne?" Fuji smiled. '_There was a eighty-two percent chance that you would say something like that to benefit my plan. Data man I know you too well.'_

Just then Momo and Ryoma came up on Momo's bike. They came to a stop right outside the circle the tennis players had made. Ryoma jumped off and came to stand by Eiji.

"You're late Ochibi! If we had school today you would be in trouble."

Ryoma pulled down his cap to hide his eyes, "It's Momoshiro's fault."

"Ah stop complaining," Momo grumbled.

"Okay listen up everyone!" Tezuka yelled and everyone quieted, "Because of this large break it would be best to get in some extra training. Oishi and me are going to go back to my place to converse on what to do. For now everyone is dismissed and can go back home, or go practice tennis on your own. Just be sure to meet back here at normal school time tomorrow refreshed and ready for whatever we have planned for you."

"Aw man, we just got here." Momo sighed.

"Stop complaining Momo," Ryoma said while getting back on the bike.

"Ssssounds fair," Kaidoh hissed and walked off.

"See you then." Inui walked off with his notebook in hand.

"I'm going to go eat ice cream!" Eiji cheered.

"Oh I guess I can go train," Taka nodded his head. Eiji handed him his racket. "YEAH! I'M GOING TO GO TRAIN!!!" Taka ran off yelling.

"Well we'll be going then." Tezuka turned around and headed back in the direction of his house.

Oishi started to follow then said, "Have a good day Fuji."

"I will." Fuji opened his eyes and watched as his captain and vice captain walked off.

'_Soon everything will be in place. Until tomorrow then…'_ Fuji could be heard laughing as he walked away from the school.


	2. Chapter 2 All in Fuji's Hands

Heya Addicted to Dreams here! o.~

If you read the first chapter then you read my warnings. I would like to say sorry if it seems boring and slow so far. It's because I have to build everything up so we get an idea of what's really going on. I'm also sorry if there isn't enough detail. Also sorry for any spelling errors and grammar errors, I'll try to work on it. If anything bothers you, ideas and help are appreciated!

**Thanks for reading, please enjoy!**

All in Fuji's Hands

At the front gate everyone was gathered. Everyone was quiet. They were all waiting for their two captains to start talking. The captains stood in front of everyone. Oishi looked troubled, Tezuka looked… troubled as well. Fuji was leaning against the wall, trying to hide his excitement. When Tezuka began to speak he already knew his plan was working out the way it should.

"Well now that everyone's here we have something we need to talk to you about, besides the obvious what we're going to do during the three weeks." Tezuka pushed up his glasses, "Oishi and I have received letters in the mail calling us to travel far away. I got a free trip to Hawaii where they offer a special treatment for my arm and Oishi has to go to France for a family matter."

"Yeah I'm not even sure what it's really about." Oishi nervously scratched his head.

"So we decided we shall go and choose a temporary stand in for us." Tezuka concluded.

"Who will it be?" Asked Momo.

"I believe I have the perfect candidate in my data for if this situation ever occurred." Inui flipped through his notebook. He stopped on a page and seemed to be at a lose for words.

"Who is it?" Everyone asked.

"It's… it's Fuji!?" Inui dropped his notebook onto the ground in shock. "It says we would be more efficient with him leading us by ninety percent."

"Hmm… well data doesn't lie. Fuji," Tezuka turned to Fuji who had a smile plastered onto his face, "Will you look after the regulars for the next three weeks?"

Fuji stepped forward and took a bowed low. He had tampered with Inui's notebook before hand. Thanks to that he now was being given all the power he needed. '_Nope Tezuka, data doesn't lie'_ "I will look after everyone while you're gone. Leave it to me!"

"Then we'll leave everything in your hands. Here is the training we came up with last night. If you follow it everything should run smoothly." Oishi handed Fuji a folder filled with papers.

"So when do you leave?" Eiji asked as he clung to Oishi's right arm.

"We both leave tomorrow."

"Eh? So soon? I'll be so lonely! Ochibi… you'll have to keep me company!" Eiji let go of Oishi and began chasing Ryoma around. Ryoma only ran because Momo said he would buy him ponta if he could keep away from the hyper acrobat.

"Sss…" Kaidoh got up from the pool of shadows he had been leaning in and asked, "So what do we do for the rest of the day?"

"Don't ask us, we have to go pack." Tezuka replied. Then when he and Oishi were a few yards away he called over his shoulder, "Ask Fuji."

All the other regulars turned to look at Fuji. He had opened the folder and was now scanning the pages. It was a simple training plan. He chuckled to himself. The plan he and Hiruma had come up with was far better. He could feel all the eyes directed at him so he looked up.

"So Fuji, what now?" Asked Momo while handing Ryoma a ponta from his bag. Ryoma slumped down beside him and happily drained the can. Eiji, after giving up the chase, settled for just standing by Taka.

Fuji cleared his throat, "Everyone run twenty laps around the school!"

"What?" Asked Eiji and Momo.

"Fifty laps! Now get moving before I make it one hundred!" Fuji watched as the regulars started running. Once everyone was out of sight he took the folder and tossed it into the nearest trashcan before running the laps himself. '_Wont be needing that anytime soon…'_

Nighttime came up fast and soon all the regulars were tucked away in their beds. Fuji was at home and heading to bed after clearing the dinner table. He got to his room and noticed his cell phone light flashing. He picked it up. He had two text messages! The first one was from Tezuka. He looked at it.

Tezuka-- Just wanted to know how practice went today.

Fuji text back--Fine. You shouldn't worry so much.

Fuji took a look at his other message, it was from Hiruma.

Hiruma--We'll be flying in tomorrow at ten. Pick us up.

Fuji text him back--Okay. How many people?

Hiruma-- 11. Give or take a few after the plane ride. Kekeke. :E

Fuji-- Along with us that equals 18. Good an even number for our training.

Hiruma-- Kekeke. Better sleep now. Tomorrow will be fun!

Fuji-- Night.

Fuji turned his cell phone off and placed it back on his desk. He climbed into bed after turning off the lights. Ah tomorrow everything would be set. Tezuka and Oishi would leave, Hiruma and his team would come. Then they would give everyone two hours to pack what they need then go onto the plane for Australia.

Fuji woke up to his alarm cloak blaring in his ear. He turned to see what time it was. It was eight-sixteen, plenty of time. Fuji slipped into the shower and afterwards put on his tennis uniform. After a quick breakfast of rice and toast (odd combination but he was now in a hurry) he was then off to the airport. It took two buses and a little bit of jogging but he got there at nine thirty-two. Fuji had just got through the doors when a familiar voice called out his name.

"Fuji?" Oishi sounded surprised. '_Why is Fuji here?'_

"Oishi." Fuji turned to see Tezuka and Oishi each caring a plane ticket and a large duffle bag, "Saa… good morning Oishi, Tezuka."

"Fuji why are you here at the airport?" Oishi asked, now that he was over the shock he seemed happy, "Came to say goodbye to us? Oh no, did something bad happen?"

Oishi was about to go into panic mode when Fuji reassured him by saying, "Ne Oishi I did come to say goodbye. I would have kicked myself if I missed seeing you guys off."

"Well my flight leaves now so I must go," Oishi rushed off to his flight terminal.

"Saa.. I thought you said you were leaving at the same time. Was that a lie?" Fuji asked Tezuka who was giving him an odd look.

"Was what you just said a lie? You would have called if you were going to come say goodbye."

Fuji didn't miss a beat, "You caught me. I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow, now he was curious.

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Fuji opened his eyes and took a quick look at Tezuka.

"Well how were you going to surprise me?" Tezuka asked, still very confused. Just then Fuji's cell phone went off. '_Saa.. Saved by my phone. I'll have to think of a surprise though…'_ It was Hiruma.

"Hello." Fuji answered.

"Ah hello fucking evil genius guess what?" Hiruma's voice cackled.

"What?" Fuji asked while trying to look normal for Tezuka.

"Our flight just landed early."

"Oh wow so soon, I'm not ready though." Fuji said while trying to hint that showing themselves might not be a good idea at the moment.

"What the fuck is the problem then?" Hiruma glared at one of his many cell phones in his hand. Just then he looked out the window to see no other then Fuji, and right beside him was someone who looked familiar. Hiruma quickly and skillfully opened his laptop and searched for Seigaku Regulars in tennis pro magazine. After scanning the page he saw that the guy was one of Fuji's fellow teammates.

'_So he must be the captain that Fuji sent away, or is in the process of sending away. This could be fun…_' Hiruma said back into his cell phone, "Fuji could the reason be that you're not ready is the fact that your captain is standing right there?"

"Saa… you understand."

"Well hurry up and get rid of him if we are to give your teammates two hours to pack before our flight." Hiruma hung up and popped his gum. This could be fun indeed…

"Okay listen up fucking team! I'm going to do a quick role call before we get off, listen for your name, if you miss it, I can't promise you'll make it off the plane in anything other then a body bag." Hiruma fired a few rounds off to make his point. The flight attendance didn't know how he got that much fire power onto the plane but they weren't about to approach him.

"Sena?"

"Here… I'm here." Replied Sena timidly.

"Komusubi?" No one called out.

"Kurita?"

"Here Hiruma! And boy am I glad to be apart-"

"Shut up fucking fatty!" Hiruma barked before calling, "Monta?"

"Here Max!" Monte said with a mouthful of banana.

"Huh huh bros?"

"Huh?" Asked Juumonji.

"Huuh?" Asked Toganou.

"Huuuh?" Asked Kuroki.

"Yukimitsu?"

"Here." Yuki lifted his head out of his book for a brief moment then went back to reading.

"Taki?"

"Fantastic!" Taki flung his leg into the air.

"Hmm who else?" Hiruma looked over the group of football players sitting in their seats. All the seats were filled so who was he missing?

"Hiruma, there's also Ishimaru." Sena spoke up.

"Ah and if we don't have the little fucking fatty then who else do we have?"

"You-Nii…" A familiar female voice rose from the seat beside Yuki who had been so engrossed in his book to notice the girl.

"Suzuna!" Everyone gasped.

Hiruma slung his rifle over his shoulder and popped his bubble, "Guess it can't be helped. Hope your ready for this."

Outside Fuji had shut his cell phone off and was now racking his brain to come up with a surprise. He couldn't think of any which was strange. Tezuka asked Fuji to walk him to his plane. Most likely to keep an eye on him. At the bottom of the stairs they stopped. An announcer called ouch, "Flight 2 6 2 now last call for boarding."

"You better get going." Fuji said, egger to get rid of him.

"What about that surprise…? I'm waiting." Tezuka folded his arms across his chest. He wasn't about to leave until he got some idea of what Fuji was up to.

"Saa… okay but close your eyes first." Fuji said with a smile.

"You're not going to just run off are you?" Tezuka questioned him.

"No." With that Tezuka closed his eyes, unsure of what to expect.

Fuji had a slight moment of panic because he didn't know what to do. You could never tell by his face though. It stayed calm and kept that smile he always wore. He needed to get something from Tezuka's pocket. He had forgotten to do so earlier. With last minute thinking he lean over to Tezuka. His face got so close to his that their noses were touching. As a distraction Fuji tilted his head to the side to where his lips were tickling Tezuka's ear. He slipped his hand into Tezuka's pocket and grabbed what he needed as he whispered lightly, "I'll miss you."

Fuji's breath tickled his skin and by the time Tezuka opened his eyes Fuji was long gone. He had been tricked, or had he? He turned and got on the plane just before they shut the doors. Fuji stood behind the plant with a satisfied glint in his eyes. He looked at what was inside his palm, the key to controlling the regulars. Now time too pick up the Devil Bats!


	3. Chapter 3 Last Will

Addicted to Dreams here! o.~

First I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!

Luckystar03- Thank you for telling me about Yuuta! I thought him calling his brother Fuji was odd but I didn't know what else to put. This will help later in the story.

WhiteEnsigma- Kekeke, I'm glad you enjoy the pair! I was worried people would this that's too much evil in the same story. xD

Eijikikumaru61- Thank you very much for both reviews! I feel for Yuuta too, I didn't know how mean I was to him… Fuji is evil but he is doing it to help the team, his hearts in the right place. Mamori… I don't want to spoil anything so all I can say is I feel for her and Yuuta for what happens later…! I've said too much!

**Thanks for Reading and Please Enjoy! **

Last Will

The line of football players caught people's attention. Hiruma stood at the front. He wore camouflage pants, army boots, and a black T-shirt. He was trying to keep everyone in order. He was just about to fire off a few rounds when Fuji tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Hiruma turned around. He smiled and turned to his team. "Everyone, this is Fuji. He's the other one in charge of this…trip."

Everyone took a good look at Fuji. He wore a pleasant smile, unlike Hiruma's bloodcurdling smile. Fuji was wearing a tennis uniform. He had his eyes closed. He seemed nice!

"Hello Fuji!" Kurita said with stars sparkling in his eyes, "So you're the friend who called Hiruma with your plan for our trip to Australia! He told me about all the challenging things you came up with! I was surprised when I heard that you were planning on-"

Bullets came flying at Kurita. They were made of rubber (because Hiruma didn't want to waste any real ones before Australia) but they still hurt.

"Keep quiet fucking fatty, you don't want to ruin the surprise Fuji and I have in store for the other do you?" Hiruma popped his gum. It lost its flavor hours ago but he kept chewing it.

The Devil Bats all began to get nervous. It was this Fuji's idea? Fuji is Hiruma's FRIEND!?! Just then the said friend opened his eyes long enough to give the football team a quick look over. It was then mutually decided… they were in big trouble!

"Hiruma… I change my mind… I want to go home…" said Sena as he trembled. He hadn't like the idea of traveling with Hiruma in the first place, but he wanted to be the best running back. There was surly a safer way to get better though, right?

Hiruma turned his gun on Sena. "You're not going anywhere fucking shrimp!"

Sena, with tear steaming down his face, dropped his argument.

Fuji stepped away from the crowed and pulled out his cell phone. He called Eiji's home phone. Eiji picked up.

"Hello?" Eiji's cheerful voice rang.

"Eiji, it's Fuji. I want you to call the other regulars and tell them to pack everything they will need for a three-week training trip to Australia. Make sure to tell them they'll have to carry whatever they bring. You all only have an hour and fifty minutes to pack and get to the airport. When you're done packing yourself could you stop off at Tezuka's house and get my bag that's sitting in a box by the mailbox?" Fuji dropped the bombshell.

"Eh… WHAT!?! Australia? Really? Wow, how did that happen?" The lollipop that was in Eiji's mouth fell out and landed on his sock. He tried to pry it off with one hand while the other was on the phone.

"It was Tezuka's and Oishi's idea, they paid for it. We'll be training with another team though."

"Oh wow what a treat!" The lollipop wouldn't come off, so Eiji pulled off his sock. "I'll call everyone and tell them the good news! And no worries I'll bring your stuff with me." He hung up the phone and continued to try and yank the cherry flavored lollipop off his sock. His foot was getting cold.

Fuji began to dial Yuuta's phone number. Yuuta picked up after five rings.

"Aniki…" Yuuta sounded surprised. He thought his brother was going to spend the night at his friend Tezuka's house.

"I left my stuff at home when I left this morning. Do you think you could drop my stuff off at Tezuka's?" Asked Fuji as nicely as possible.

"I was wondering why your backpack was by the door. I guess I could." Yuuta sighed. He had been planning on going to practice tennis, oh well he could do that after he dropped the backpack off.

"Oh one more thing, we're not there right now, so could you leave my stuff in an empty box by the mailbox?"

"Odd request, but I guess I can." Yuuta hung up before Fuji could say I love you.

Fuji slipped his cell back into his pocket. Now all they had to do was wait.

"Sena, did you pack a bathing suit?" Asked Suzuna as she skated around.

"Umm, no why?" Sena recalled thinking about packing it but then thought other wise.

"For swimming!" Suzuna pulled out a two-piece swimsuit from her bag. "What do you think? I bough it just for this trip."

"Too bad you don't fill out the top piece more." Snickered Kuroki.

"Suzuna! You shouldn't buy such revealing clothes." Said Taki as Suzuna was attempting to strangle the one huh huh bro.

"I wish Mamori could have come. It's all Hiruma's fault! He didn't want her to know what he was up to so he sent her a box of creampuffs with a note saying to take the day off. What if I never see her again?" Monta looked down in the dumps.

Hiruma, not caring about the feelings of a lovesick monkey, turned to a briefcase he had by his feet. He entered the code, 666, and it opened to reveal multiple papers with the title, Last Will. He gave Fuji eight of the papers, for his team when they got there, and passed the remaining ones to the Devil Bats.

"What's this?" asked Yukimitsu. He scanned the paper.

Last Will

I ______________ give all my worldly positions to _Hiruma Youichi. _I accept that I'm going to be going through sever training in Australia. If anything happens to me no one but myself is at fault. My parents will be notified. I will hold no grudges in the afterlife.

"WHAT!?!" Everyone yelled. They were each handed a pencil. After they signed it, Hiruma took the paper, placed it in the briefcase. He then picked it up and took it to a suspicious man in black, where up until now no one had seen. The man took the briefcase and left in a rush. That man would go to a bank and place the briefcase in a safe under the name Cerberus. The man was being blackmailed into doing this, but he didn't mind so much.

Just as the wills were taken away the Seigaku Regulars walked into the airport. They could see people walking about busy preparing for their flight. They might have walked past the others waiting for them if it wasn't for the fact that they heard gunfire. They looked over to see a small group of teens led by a teen with a gun. Off to the side stood… Fuji?

"The probability that Fuji is in a hostage situation is forty percent." said Inui.

The Regulars gasped. Before they could come up with an elaborate plan, probably evolving tennis balls being shot at the perpetrator's head. Fuji looked over and saw them. Fuji could see that they were all wearing their tennis uniforms. He walked over with his hands in his pockets. For some reason they looked worried. Could they possibly know that they were in for a training trip of their lives? He didn't want them to worry. Nothing bad was going to happen. Just so it wouldn't raise questions, Fuji tossed the Last Wills into a trashcan.

"Fuji!" Taka raced over to Fuji's side. "Are you okay?"

"Well Taka, I am now that you guys are here. I was worried you wouldn't make it in time for our flight." Fuji ushered the team to where the Devil Bats were waiting.

The Regulars could see an odd bunch of teens. Two had their faces crammed into books. Only difference was one book was a manga and the other a textbook. There was a very large kid singing about football and power. There was one kid running away from a girl on roller blades. Another teen was just leaning against a wall looking tired. They noticed a small boy talking with a boy… no a monkey. A guy with shinny teeth and a leg up in the air was flashing poses to random people passing by. There was also someone off in the back, but they couldn't really see him. Then the most obvious person was the one with the gun.

"Everyone, this is my friend Hiruma and his American football team. They're going to be training with us in Australia." Fuji indicated the blond with the gun.

"So you're the tennis team we'll be training with!" said Suzuna as she rolled over to them. "Hello I'm Suzuna! I'm the head cheerleader for the Devil Bats."

"Hello! I'm Momoshiro." Momo stepped up.

"Oh I'm Eiji!" Eiji pushed Momo aside.

"I'm Kurita!" said the large kid.

"I am Ishimaru…" Came a silent voice in the back. No one really noticed it.

"I am Inui, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Sss…" Hissed Kaidoh. Everyone on the football team, minus Hiruma, jumped back a ways.

"Oh that's just Kaidoh, he's like a snake, but he's not so bad." Kaidoh glared at Momo, who just waved it off.

"I'm Taka, nice to meet you."

"I'm Juumonji. That over there is Toganou." The shorthaired blond pointed to the guy with a manga. He then pointed to where a black haired boy was lying on the ground. "And that guy passed out over there is Kuroki."

"I'm Taki!" The guy struck a pose. Everyone on his team then said at once, "Idiot."

"Ryoma." Ryome said as he got pushed to the front.

"Ryoma Echizen?" Yukimitsu came over. "I read about you! You're only a seventh grader and you're already on the regulars. You can use the twist serve and you can play with both hands, though you're stronger with your left. Wow it's nice to meet you, I'm Yukimitsu, but please everyone call me Yuki."

"Oooh, I'm Monta! I'm the number one catcher. And this is Sena, he's our light speed runner." Monta turned to Sena who wasn't where he was moments ago.

Sena appeared in front of the tennis team. He bowed really low and said quickly. "Nice to meet you. Please take care of me."

"Enough of that fucking shrimp! We have a plane to catch." Hiruma shouted.

"Oh before I forget, Fuji, here's your bag." Eiji handed the backpack over.

"Thank you Eiji." Fuji grabbed it and put it onto his back.

"Hiruma," Fuji caught up with the spiky haired blond, "I miss calculated over the phone. We only have seventeen people."

"That's fine, we brought a girl so she sits out and that makes it an even sixteen for training. Kekeke… can't wait to train." Hiruma replied.

The two teams filed onto the airplane. The plane was rather small. It wouldn't fit anyone else but them. There were no flight attendance, considering how sacred the last ones were this was probably for the best. There was no seating arrangement made for them, so they all began to get mixed up as they sat down. This plane only had seats by two's. They sat down by the following people. Those on the left side have the window seat.

Hiruma -- Fuji (They were in charge and still plotting)

Ryoma -- Sena (Both the surprisingly strong members on the team, also both small)

Inui -- Yuki (Both smart and currently collecting data)

Monta -- Momo (Monta had bananas and Momo was hungry, enough said)

Kurita -- Taka (They're quiet and nice but both very powerful)

Kaidoh -- Kuroki (From the start they got into a starring contest)

Juumonji -- Togaou (They're friends)

Taki -- Suzuna (No one else would sit with him)

Ishimaru -- No one (aww… well it was an uneven number)

A small voice sounded through the speakers on the plane. It sounded like a computer-simulated voice but no one commented. "We will be leaving for Australia now. Everyone stay in your seats."

There was a soft buzz of excitement. Everyone was looking forward to flying. If only they knew… if only they knew.

To be continued…

Thanks for reading! If you would like to see more of a certain character please say so because I'm here to please! Any ideas are welcomed. If you would like to learn a little bit about what's to come there's a better summary in my profile. If you stop off there please take my poll so I can get to work on another story! ^-^ Until later!


	4. Chapter 4 We're Going Down

Hey everyone this is Addicted to Dreams here adding another chapter to DDU! o.~

A to D-- I want everyone to enjoy this chapter. We're finally about to see the early stages of the plan and what's in store for the two teams.

Fuji- Saa… not even you know the plan.

Hiruma- you got that fucking right!

A to D- This chapter is more random because there's a lot of random people on the plane.

Eiji- Nya! It's okay, being random is fun!

A to D- Anyways as you know I **do not own** Prince of Tennis or Eyeshield 21.

Hiruma- Nope I do! Kekeke…!

A to D- This chapter is called We're Going Down.

Sena- To Australia right…

A to D- Uh…

**Thanks for Reading!**

We're Going Down

If you've ever been on a plane then you know what it's like. You sit down, you take off, you look out the window, maybe fall asleep, yeah all that good stuff. Well if you've never been on a plane, and you had the choice of riding the same plane with our two favorite teams and you said no, congratulations! You're smarter then the average fan girl (or fan boy). If you said yes then at this moments you would be so far past uncomfortable that it would take a telescope to see it. Everyone felt like sardines in a pickle jar. All cramped together with not much room to stretch the legs or arms. Everyone also felt out of place. The plane was like a classroom of kindergarteners, scary thought, I know. There was a loud buzz of voices that not even the newest I-pod could block out. Different snips of conversations floated from one ear to the next. Another reason why the plane much resembled a room full of rambunctious children was the fact that it was a mess of activity and toys.

Ryoma, bored out of his mind and needing to be on a tennis court instead of flying with untrustworthy people, took out a tennis ball and began hitting it against the plane wall. Eiji who had been in the plane's bathroom when the plane took off finally came out after being banged against the small sink a few times. He was shocked that no one had missed him! There was only one seat left and it was by one of the Devil Bats. Eiji sat down and said happily, "Hello!"

Ishimaru was shocked that he was actually being talked to. He was about to say hi when Eiji was dragged away by Momoshiro. Momo said quickly, "Eiji where have you been? We all completely forgot about you!"

"Nya, sorry Momo!" Eiji saw what Momo was doing. He was building a tower out of poky sticks. "Where did you get those?"

"This nice Monkey gave them to me!" Momo pointed to Monta, who did in fact resemble a monkey.

"Rudeness MAX!" Monta said offended. "I'm not a monkey!"

Shozo Togano had already fallen asleep with a manag lying across his face. His snores couldn't be heard over the loud chatter of the others. Taki and Taka were discussing the finer points of their sports. The conversation was at first one-sided because of Taka's timid ness which was similar to Sena's. Then the conversation became… one-sided again when Taka picked up his racket.

"TENNIS IS THE BEST SPORT!" Taka shouted, and everyone heard that.

"Okay, okay just please don't hurt me!" Taki was now cowering below his seat.

Inui was writing down data on the Devil Bat team in a black notebook. He was just finishing up writing a piece on Kurita who had just eaten an entire bag of chips in less then a minute when Suzuna skated over and asked, "What are you writing down?"

"I am collecting character data on the American football team. They are quite unusual."

"You got data on everyone? Even You-Nii?" The girl looked like she was calculating something.

"If by You-Nii you mean Hiruma Youichi then no I have not. I am not going to collect his data." Suzuna was about to ask why when she noticed a piece of paper crumpled on the floor. She could just barley make out the writing on the top that was unmistakably Hiruma's. She could just guess what nasty things he threaten to do if the data man tried getting any data. Instead she decided to ask a favor.

"So you're name's Inui, right?" Suzuna asked.

"Correct, Inui Sadaharu."

"What kind of data did you happen to get on our ace player Sena?" She tried to hide her growing curiosity.

"Lots. Concerning everything from his favorite foods to what he wears to bed at night." Inui replied in a matter of fact way.

"Really?" Suzuna clapped her hands together. This was too good to be true! "Could you tell me what his…" Suzuna was cut off.

"Sorry but Hiruma asked for this data and I'm not allowed to share."

"Oh, okay." Suzuna skated away, her disappointment obvious. Which by the way skating on a plane is a bad idea, don't do it!

Inui shut the black notebook and put it aside. Hiruma had promised him a new drink recipe to try if he filled up his threat book for him. It's okay to get your hands dirty every once and awhile right? Speaking of the devil and all things unholy… what we weren't talking about that? Oh well speaking of Hiruma at the moment he, Fuji, Kuroki, Yuki, Kaidoh, Sena, and Juumonji were all gathered around a foldout table. On top of the table cards were being passed around. Fuji was the dealer for the first round.

"We're playing poker everyone. You lose a hand you take off a piece of clothing." Hiruma said once Fuji was down passing out cards.

"What that's crazy!" Kuroki shouted.

"I'm not playing strip poker with you, after Las Vegas…" Juumonji said remembering how much the quarterback made while playing blackjack.

"That's just wrong…" Mumbled Kaidoh.

"Why did I get dragged into this?" Moaned Sena. He indeed had been literally dragged from his seat by Ryoma to the poker table. If Mamori were here she would have stopped this. Oh well, so much for his wishful thinking.

"Hiruma, think about it, we're on a plane. And there's Suzuna with us. Couldn't we just bet something else?" Yuki, the voice of reason, said before there was a panic.

"You're all a bunch of sniveling sissies." Hiruma took a look around the table. He saw how much nobody wanted to play him. "Oh Fine! We can bet something else. We each say what we're going to wager, each round the winner gets everything. We'll play for 50 games, whoever wins last get them all!"

A small round of cheers went up before they all picked up their hands to take a look at what fate had dealt them. Too bad "fate" had been Fuji.

Did I say the plane ride was like a kindergarten classroom with little kids going wild? Yeah I don't know about you but I've never seen a kindergartener play poker before. You could guess who dominated the table, but I'll tell you anyways!

List of Games Won out of 50 in order of top scores

Hiruma- 18 (We all saw that one)

Fuji- 13 (Fuji has the best poker face)

Yuki- 7 (Being smart does count somewhere!)

Juumonji- 7 (He secretly practiced cards after getting home from America)

Kuroki- 3- (He just got lucky)

Kaidoh- 2- (Yeah not sure how that happened)

Sena- 0- (Poor Sena!)

What they had betted

Hiruma- Pack of gum (Always has lots on him)

Yuki- A calculator (In case he had time to do homework)

Kaidoh- Bandana (Can never have too many)

Kuroki- Glue (Hmm, I don't even know)

Juumonji- Shoelaces (His break a lot)

Sena- Band-Aids (Mamori made sure they were always in his backpack, so it was accidentally brought along)

Fuji- Permanent Marker (What can't you do with one of these?)

"Kekeke." Hiruma who had won the last game looked over the pile of junk triumphantly. "I can't wait to-"

Just then the plane hit turbulence. The cards that Fuji had been stacking fell over as did the table and the poky tower that Momo and Eiji had gotten really high by then. Everyone looked out a window. They were now over land! When did that happen? The plane began to shake everyone like a child with a Christmas present. I mentioned you should never ware skates on a plane didn't I? Well here's a good example why you shouldn't. As the team members began to fall down, Suzuna, who had been skating about, began to roll backwards as the planes began to dive. Rolling towards the cockpit Suzuna yelled out, "Ahhhh!" What else did you expect her to yell?

Taki, being the amazing big brother that he was, tried to stop Suzuna from hitting the wall. The shaking made his steps wobbly which in the end made him fall over right into the path of his sister. Suzuna's skates hit her brother's sides as she fell backwards over him and kept on sliding tell her back hit the door to where the pilots were. Now feeling dizzy she looked out to see everyone scrambling around trying to find balance.

Fuji, taking action because no once else would, went to where Suzuna was by crawling on the floor. Hiruma, who was one step ahead of him, was already there.

"You-Nii I didn't know you cared." Suzuna said as she put her hand out for him to take.

"Get out of the fucking way, it feels like the plane's going down." Hiruma pushed her away and was joined by Fuji right when he opened the door. No one was in the cockpit. Instead a very neatly written note was attached to the seat by a pin. It read 'to whomever it may concern. This plane is on automatic pilot because I do not feel well. Sorry if this inconveniences you in any way.'. Hiruma was speechless. Fuji walked back out and yelled over the mass of confusion, "Inui, do you know how to fly a plane?"

Inui, thinking it over shouted back from his spot under a seat, "Yeah as long as the steering stick is there I believe I can."

"Get over here then!" Fuji said before losing his footing and falling down.

Upon hitting an air pocket the radio that was suppose to be secured fell from its place above the pilots seat. It hit a group of buttons that sent sparks shooting out of the dashboard. The sparks fried the autopilot, which turned off. The plane lurched forward more and tilted in a complete nosedive. A first aid kit that was strapped onto the wall by the door came undone and hit the back of the pilots seat. The kit opened up and spilled its contents into the room. A bottle of Tums rolled across the dashboard onto the glass where gravity, and a little help from the plane tilting up slightly, sent it flying back down. After hitting the dashboard the lid popped off. A grape flavored Tums went flying towards the door, where moments ago way empty, now housed Inui. The Tums hit Inui in the face causing his glasses to fall off. Inui, going to catch the glasses, stepped forward to only find Fuji there. Inui tripped and fell onto the chair, his elbow bumping a small lever just below the steering stick. The small lever released the gasmasks, which fell from the ceiling. The mouth piece to the gasmask got hooked on the steering stick where…

Hiruma, in an effort to save time, grabbed the steering stick and pulled down with all his might. The stick broke in his hand, which wasn't really his fault. Years ago the plane was taken over by the mafia. They had handcuffed the pilot to the steering stick when they had decided it was time to leave. The pilot, who was also a body builder, snapped the thing in two to get free. Being the very cheep man that he was he just used super glue to fix it, if only he had know that duck tape holds the world together, not glue.

The plane responded immediately to what had happened. Instead of going down they were now going up. Inui, coming to his senses, spoke up, "We need to get off the plane."

"I second that!" Fuji picked himself up and dragged the slightly stunned Hiruma to where the rest of the passengers were. "Listen up everyone we are going to do an emergency evacuation." Too bad they don't teach you how to do these kinds of things in school!

"There should be a parachute below each seat in a tiny compartment." Inui said as he reached under a seat and pulled out a red backpack. "Here is what they look like. Everyone grab one. Fuji you told them how many people were going to be on board right? So there should be enough."

"Wait," Fuji opened his eyes and started counting his fingers, "We're one off I'm afraid. Saa… I wonder who I forgot to count last time."

"Yeah you said we had seventeen people, but I count the original estimate of eighteen." Hiruma said with a laugh. Wow what a time to laugh!

"Who's going to have to sssshare?" Asked Kaidoh.

"Well how about everyone first gather your things, then we'll decide." Inui said as he took a few poky sticks off the floor and broke them. After everyone had gathered everything they need they all stood by Inui.

"Here's what we'll do, everyone grab a poky stick. The One who grabs the longest, and the one who grabs the shortest will have to share a parachute." Inui held the poky sticks at an even level. "To make it fair everyone draws and I get whatever's left."

Everyone grabbed a poky stick. They all immediately saw that Kurita had the longest. Hiruma sighed as he ripped the poky away from him, "Here fucking fatty we all know your chute will only be able to hold you, taking on someone else is suicide for the both of you."

Now it was confirmed that Hiruma would be one of the two to share. People began comparing theirs to others. Sena smiled from relief when he saw his was bigger then Suzuna's. It took a moment but then Momo pointed to Ryoma. "Hey Ryoma's is the smallest!"

Inui took a look at the small nub of poky in the small boys hand. "Okay that's final Ryoma and Hiruma grab a parachute and get strapped in, I advise everyone else do that as well."

It was relatively quiet, as everyone got ready to jump. Taka was having issues getting his on and had to get help from Momo. Hiruma and Ryoma stood off to the side trying to decide on how to going about this. Hiruma was taller so it made sense that he strapped in first and just attached Ryoma to him. With the plane getting higher and higher in the sky, and with the land getting even farther away the two teams formed a line to jump.

Fuji had volunteered to go first. "If we get separated we should all meet up at that large tree that stands above the rest. Remember it's by a river and a cliff. Take a good look at it before jumping. I'll see you on the bottom." Fuji calmly walked out of the plane and entered a freefall.

Eiji who was next in line took a deep breath and said with a smile, "I wish Oishi could have been here for this." Eiji fell away with gravity.

"Okay I'm next!" Taki looked out of the plane and jumped back.

"Fucking idiot!" Hiruma kicked the guy out of the plane. Hiruma, and Ryoma, were next. Without another thought Hiruma pushed out of the plane. A soft fading "YA-HA!" could still be heard in his wake.

It was Monta's turn to step up to the plate. He looked down and gasped. He turned to his best friend, Sena, who was wearing a wary smile. "Now I really might not see Mamori again!"

"Hey monkey!" Juumonji threw a football out the plane door. Monta, now in football mode, jumped after the ball yelling, "Catch MAX!"

Suzuna, who was still on her skates, came up to Sena's side. "Let's jump out together Sena!"

"No I… wait Suzuna!" Sena was pulled out of the plane. He took a look below him and chocked on whatever he was about to say.

Kurita jumped out of the plane next with a "Yippee!"

"We need to hurry up." Said Inui as he was calculating how much time they had left.

The three Ha-Ha bros all took a running jump out of the plane at the same time. Ishimaru jumped out after they did, followed by one very angry Kaidoh. Taka was nervous so Momo handed him his racket.

"BURNING!" Taka jumped out in a mad dash.

Yuki looked down, took a deep breath and… fainted! His limp body fell out of the plane.

"Guess I better go save him," Momo dived out of the plane after Yuki.

Inui, taking a quick look around to make sure everyone was out, jumped out last.

Freefalling was a very enlightening experience for Fuji. He had always waned to skydive before but never had to the time. He could hear distant screams. He chuckled. This wasn't how it should have gone. The plan wasn't suppose to have them jump out of their plane, even Hiruma had been surprised. He almost looked sick to his stomach when the steering stick came apart in his hands. Oh well, let dead dogs lye. Wait was that how that saying went…? Fuji chuckled to himself. There was time to worry about such trivial things later. Everything was fine. After all, the plan had demanded that they all get separated. Now the Sever Training would begin!

To be continued…

Sena- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ssssaaaaaavvvvvveee mmmmmmmeeeeeee!

Inui- So that's what the chapter title meant… interesting.

A to D- Yeah I'm sorry about that.

Hiruma- Are you really?

A to D- … no…

Hiruma- Kekekeke…! Review or else!


	5. Chapter 5 Fucking Babysitter

***Note** I have not updated this story in a very long time. In fact I almost gave up on it. Out of the stories I've written this is the least popular. If more people become interested in it then I would be more then happy to continue it. As of right now this story is on 4 favorite lists (Thank you so much for that!) and on 7 alert lists. It has 8 reviews which I am really grateful for! I'm not one to be greedy, at least not with my reader, so I'm not asking for much. All I want is to see if enough people are interested in it so that's it's worth continuing.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it! **- A to D**

Fucking Babysitter

If anyone in Australia had been looking up at the sky at that moment they would have had a sight to see. First off there was all the parachutes opening up. Amongst the clouds were now red spots of fabric. From the distance it would be hard to make out any of the falling figures… well maybe Kurita could be seen, but that's just speculation. No they were not UFOs, no they were not the cause of staring into the sun for too long, they were in fact people. Anyone on the coast of Australia may have noticed a large heap of flaming metal crash into the ocean which let off a loud hiss. Reporters would later label it an odd phenomenon and say it was most likely a satellite crashing down from space. There was one other noteworthy thing that happened at that moment, for anyone that was in tune to the supernatural they would have been able to sense it. The dark uncanny feeling of a very ill-omened presence floating overhead.

Hiruma had the nerve to wait until the ground was exceedingly close before he even considered to open up his parachute. Not that Ryoma would voice any concern, only a coward would do something like that, or someone who valued their life. When the parachute _was _finally opened you couldn't hear it but more like feel the sigh of relief that emitted from Ryoma. Okay he may have been worried, a little.

The ground looked closer now then ever before and the details of the land became more clear with each passing second. Even if the wind picked up in the next few minutes it was evident that they would be landing in a forest. Trees littered the ground as far as the eye could see. There appeared to be a river that snaked farther into the landscape and there was plenty of undergrowth to make traveling on foot extremely tedious. The tree that Fuji had mentioned, the one that stood above all the rest, had suddenly gotten taller. In fact the tree was massive compared to the trees that surrounded it! Hiruma steered the two in its direction trying to get as close as possible to it without getting the parachute stuck on any tree branches.

They both weren't the tallest people in the world, in reality they were both rather small and petit, but when it came time to hit the ground Hiruma's legs extended out the most. The impact was soft and went without casualty. Ryoma was egger to be free of the demonic blond and quickly detached himself. Hiruma was also quick to ditch the gear.

Ryoma did a couple of stretches to get the feeling back into his arms and legs.

Hiruma, who conveniently had all his stuff with him, pulled out a map from his duffle bag.

"Are you going to try and figure out where we are?" Ryoma, not one to normally engage in conversation asked after he noticed what Hiruma was doing. "Don't you think it'll be hard without having any landmarks to go by?"

"Kekeke!" Hiruma's evil laughter matched his equally evil smile. "Of course not! I'm going to use this…!"

Hiruma pulled out a GPS.

Letting curiosity get the better of him, Ryoma had to ask, "So what is the map for?"

"I'm going to make a treasure map." Hiruma stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"…"

Hiruma paused in his antics long enough to give the GPS a good look. Feeling generous he decided to let the fucking pipsqueak in on their location. "We're in Tasmania."

Ryoma wasn't very familiar with Australia so the name didn't ring familiar. Noticing the blank expression that graced Sena's face often, Hiruma added, "We're not in Australia, well not exactly, we're on an island south of it."

"Will that effect our training?"

"Kekeke…" There was that creepy laugh again that sent chills down Ryoma's back. Ryoma waited for more but that was all the blond supplied on the matter.

Hiruma attached the portable GPS onto his belt, slung his duffle back over his left arm, and picked up his gun with his right hand. "You know fucking pipsqueak, you're really lucky."

Ryoma, not happy about the nickname, gave a sidelong glace to Hiruma. "Why is that, demon spawn?"

"You're traveling with me, and I just happen to be the only one with fresh water, provisions, and this," Hiruma gave his gun a quick shake.

Once he got past the fact that he was stuck with a maniac Ryoma did count himself lucky. Hiruma seemed like he was probably knowledgeable when it came to things like getting lost in an unknown territory, just the way he confidently carried himself was reassuring, but if he recalled correctly from the rumors he heard on the plane ride Hiruma was a trickster and good at bluffing. "I thought they were rubber bullets."

Hiruma arched up one eyebrow before revealing his shark like grin, "Would you like to test that out?"

It was a challenge. Ryoma never backed down from a challenge, especially one he knew he could beat. Ryoma answered the challenge by shrugging and with a hint of cockiness evident in his voice replied, "Sure, why not?"

Hiruma, surprised by the reaction that was the complete opposite of his teammates, aimed the gun directly at Ryoma's forehead. The kid didn't flinch. "My, my, you sure have some guts."

Ryoma just blinked, his eyes never leaving Hiruma's.

Hiruma was actually considering pulling the trigger, it would do the kid some good, maybe knock some of that arrogance out of him.

"Hiruma?" Came a nervous voice just to the right of where they were having their showdown.

There was no mistaking the voice of Sena. Hiruma, without breaking his gaze, called out, "What do you want fucking shrimp?"

Just then Sena suddenly stumbled out from the shrubbery. His clothes seemed to be untarnished save for a rip on the knee of his jeans. His hair now housed a few twigs and leaves. After they jumped out of the plane he got seperated from Suzuna and now he had no idea where she was. At the sight of Hiruma's bright yellow hair Sena let out a deep sigh, "I thought I heard your voice. I'm so glad to see…"

Sena noticed the gun extended at one of the tennis kids. What was his name again? Sena had to think for a moment. It was Ryoma! Yeah that sounded right. In fear for the equally short kid Sena quickly ran to place himself between Ryoma and the gun. Apprehensively he spoke up in spite of all his instincts telling him to run away. "Hiruma… wh…what are you d-doing?"

Hiruma frowned, "Do you want to get shot?"

"N-no. Not really." Sena didn't realize it was a rhetorical question.

"Then get the fuck out of the way." Hiruma growled.

Ryoma did not want to be protected. He stepped out from behind Sena and pointed out to the running back. "This is between us."

Shocked, Sena rapidly whispered, "Picking a fight with Hiruma is a really bad idea!"

Ryoma smirked, "I'm aware."

That shocked the extremely timid Sena even more.

Without warning Hiruma shot his gun. The sound scared any remaining animals left in the area, after Hiruma's laughter, away. Birds could visibly be seen scattering across the sky in all different directions. The bullet flew between Sena and Ryoma, who both now seemed utterly afraid, and hit it's mark. Just a foot behind Ryoma's right and Sena's left shoe was a jet black snake. Where moments ago it had been in a striking position it was now making it's retreat back into the trees. Not any less whole then when it started out but angrier by far.

Both Ryoma and Sena were speechless for a couple of moments, allowing what had just happened to sink in.

"If I know my poisonous snakes," And he did. "Then I would have to say that was a Tiger Snake."

Sena looked over to where Hiruma was standing, "T-tiger S-snake?"

Hiruma sent a bored look in Ryoma's direction, "You called my bluff, they were rubber."

"Heh," Ryoma scoffed.

"You know though…" Hiruma settled his gun back on his shoulder, "You still have a lot to learn."

The use of his catchphrase being turned against him irked Ryoma.

Hiruma saw the boy give him a death glare. Thanks to that Inui person he had all the "data" and threats he needed to last him the entire trip. He knew how to get under everyone's skin and how to get people "motivated". It would come in handy later on.

"Come on let's go," Hiruma started walking off in the direction of the tree.

The path Hiruma made through the forest was easy to follow. It was as if the plants were shrinking away from him, cowering in fear of being trampled on. The sun was well into the sky when they finally stopped for a break.

Ryoma leaned against a tree, enjoying the moment of being out of the sun's intense rays. He noticed how neither Sena nor Hiruma was breathing heavily, like him, they were in great shape.

"Fuck," Hiruma swore, "No matter how far we walk it seems we're not getting any closer to that fucking tree."

"It's strange but I get the feeling that we've been walking around in circles." Sena added.

"That's impossible!" Hiruma examined his GPS system again. "We're heading in the right direction, it's just taking a fucking long time.

Hiruma put the GPS back onto his belt. "Damn. Let's get moving again."

"Ah Hiruma?"

"What?" Hiruma turned around in time to see Sena's face get red from embarrassment.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Sena said very quietly.

"What?" Hiruma asked the question not because he didn't hear what the running back said but because he couldn't believe what he said.

"I said I need-" Sena began again.

"I heard what you said!" Hiruma snapped. "What do I look like? Your guy's fucking babysitter?"

"Um no."

"Then why are you telling me that you have to go the bathroom? You don't need my permission do you?"

"Uh no." Sena looked even more embarrassed then before. "I just didn't want to get left behind…"

Hiruma snorted. "You could catch up."

"But… what about," Sena waved his arms around, "What about the snakes?"

Hiruma burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, "Now you're afraid of snakes?"

Sena's blush grew and he turned to head in a different part of the woods, "Never mind!"

Ryoma didn't say anything but he did notice how Hiruma made no move to leave. Guess he was going to wait for Sena after all.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6 One Banana Two Banana

Thank you everyone who reviewed! This story will go on. ^^ -- **A to D**

One Banana Two Banana 

"Let's train with another team he says…" Slash. Slash.

"Let's jump out of a plane…" Slash. Slash.

"Now I'm lost in Australia…" Slash. Slash.

Momoshiro stopped. He looked at the stick he held in his hands. He had found it on the ground when he first landed, more like he landed on it, and ever sense has been using it to get through the thick underbrush. He wasn't in the best of moods. Who would be after jumping out of a plane with no skydiving experience? He was hungry too, which was the worst part.

"This forest is endless!" Momoshiro sighed. He had already walked a quarter of a mile swinging the stick back and forth. He couldn't find the tree and the bugs were beginning to get on his last nerves. He momentarily wondered how the others were doing, if they were walking around aimlessly or if they found the tree already?

"NO that's mine!" Momoshiro heard a faint shout in the distance. What in the world could that be? More like who could that be…?

Momoshiro fought his way through a group of saplings. The young trees were relentless though and he had to wrestle them to get his shoe back.

There, suspended from a tree, was a monkey. "Hey I didn't know there were Monkeys in Australia!"

"I am not a monkey!" The Monkey yelled.

"Monta?" Momoshiro recognized the boy who he sat with on the plane ride. The kid who looked like a monkey, but really wasn't.

The boy was struggling in his parachute harness, the actual parachute was caught in the tree's branches. Momoshiro didn't see anyone else there so he asked, "Who were you just talking to?"

Monta, acting like he just remembering something, quickly looked at the ground in a slight panic. On the ground was a wooden crate, and beside the crate was a Tasmanian Devil. The tiny creature was about the size of a small dog. It was all black except a white patch on the top of it's head.

"Momoshiro you have to stop that thing from eating my bananas!" Monta called.

"You mean that crate is full of bananas?" Momoshiro walked closer. The crate was split open on the side and some of the delicious yellow fruit was spilled out. "I thought we ate them all on the plane."

"I was saving them…" Monta explained. "Hurry up and save them!"

Momoshiro got closer to the Tasmania Devil. The creature turned it's head and regarded him. It snapped it's jaw shut and ran away into the forest. Guess it was afraid of people.

"You did it!" Monta cheered happily.

"I don't think your fruit was ever in any danger." Fuji's voice rang from under the tree where Monta was hanging. "Tasmanian Devils are carnivores, they only eat meat."

"Fuji!" Momoshiro called. "Boy am I happy to see you!" "Ah Momoshiro," Fuji looked back over his shoulder. "I have to help Eiji carry something, wait here until we get back."

"I can help carry it." Momoshiro offered.

"No need. Besides shouldn't you help Monta out of the tree?" Fuji asked as his figure disappeared within seconds.

Momoshiro looked up at Monta. "Can't you just release yourself? It should be on your harness."

Monta's hand began searching himself. His finger tips accidentally released him and he fell to the ground.

"Ouch…" He groaned.

---

Fuji returned to Eiji who was trying to drag a parachute that was now holding a bunch of things he and Fuji had gathered together.

"What are you doing silly?" Fuji laughed.

"I was trying to follow you but…" Eiji wiped his brow. "This thing's heavier then it looks."

Fuji gave a slight pout, "I told you to wait though."

"Sorry," Eiji scratched the back of his orange/red hair.

"I found Momoshiro." Fuji informed the other as he grabbed the other end of the parachute to lighten Eiji's load.

"Really?" Eiji lifted his end onto his shoulder. "How was he doing?"

"I've seen him look worse."

The two maneuvered themselves back into the clearing where Monta and Momoshiro had been. When they got there the sight they saw didn't surprise them in the least.

"Please I'm starving!" Momoshiro said.

Currently Monta was backed up to the tree that had recently held him prisoner. In his hand was the only remaining banana. The other's had been crushed under his weight when he fell on them. Now Momoshiro was trying to convince him to hand it over.

"No this is my banana. I shared with you on the plane." Monta held the banana out of reach. "Don't be greedy."

"Now kids…" Fuji warned. "Let's all learn to get along."

"Momoshiro leave the poor monkey alone!" Eiji said, coming to Monta's defense.

"I am not a monkey!"

"Chimpanzee?"

"No he's one of the football players." Momoshiro said as he tried to grab the banana while Monta's attention was on Eiji.

"Oh." Eiji sounded disappointed.

"We have food in the parachute." Fuji said happily. "There's plenty for everyone."

"Fuji!" Momoshiro cheered. "You're the greatest!"

The power player rushed over and began searching through the parachute. He found odd assortments of food. He even recognized some of the things he had packed himself. Happily he stuffed pretzels into his mouth. "Salty and delicious, just what I was craving!"

Fuji watched in delight. So far so good. Everything was going the way it should. Who knew the plane going haywire would help the plan and not destroy it?

There was an odd noise. It sounded like drums? Were they closer to people then he first realized? _That _would, however, ruin the plan…

"I'll be right back." Fuji said and before he got a reply he raced off towards the sound.

The drums got louder and louder and soon the rhythm matched that of his heartbeat.

Then just as suddenly as the music began it stopped, Fuji's heart along with it. For just a moment he couldn't breath. The forest seemed to stop breathing as well, no noise was made, the wind no longer weaved itself through the trees. That's when they pounced, unexpectedly out of the blue, and with no mercy. When air could come back into Fuji's lungs once more it was already too late for him to scream.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7 This Isn't Logical

This Isn't Logical 

If anyone had known this was coming it would have been Inui. He was the data man. He could crunch numbers in his sleep. His IQ is higher then the number of independent countries around the world. Could he have foreseen any of this happening? No. He had been clueless. He wasn't the only one left in the dark though. It seemed like no one knew what was going on, or what was going through their leader's sadistic minds. Beside Inui was another troubled intellect, Yukimitsu. Yuki had landed in the same general area Inui had and the two were quick to team up. There was that saying two heads are better then one.

"So how did I land here again?" Yuki picked himself off the ground. "Last thing I remember was feinting."

"Momoshiro jumped out of the plane to help you, looks like he failed." Inui explained. "It's a good thing you subconsciously pulled out your parachute."

"Yeah…" Yuki nodded his head. "None of this makes sense."

"Yes. I don't understand it either. Why would Tezuka and Oishi plan for us to train with a football team, in Australia?" Inui frowned. "This does not add up."

"What do you mean?" Yuki began brushing dirt off his clothes. He hated getting dirty.

"I think my data book has been sabotaged." Inui pulled out his notebook which had been tucked away in his backpack. He flipped through the pages. When he got to the page he wanted he scanned each line carefully. "There is defiantly something amiss."

"Can I see?" Inui handed Yuki his notebook. "What's the problem?"

"It doesn't make sense," Inui began mumbling.

Yuki studied the page of data, "I'm not sure I understand."

"Can I see?" Both boys turned around to see a spiky haired blond wearing orange sunglasses.

"Togano?" Yuki said surprised.

"Can I see it?" He asked again.

Yuki, with permission from Inui, handed the notebook over. The blond looked at it like how the others did. After a brief moment he handed it back to Inui. "Tell me, you wrote in pencil, correct?"

"Yes," Inui confirmed it.

"Well there's eraser marks around the name Shusuke Fuji. Unless you are the one that erased then I would say that's where your sabotage is." Togano had a fine eye for details.

"Well that would make sense," Inui placed his hand on his chin. "I did think it slightly odd that he was the one left in charge… now I know why. We've been tricked."

"How did you figure out the name was changed?" Yuki addressed Togano.

Togano shrugged. He read mangas all the time, he loved to draw, and there was an impression of the name Takashi Kawamaru under the current name. "It's no big deal."

---

"Big brother go faster!" Suzuna cheered from her position on her brother's back.

"Sure thing!" Natsuhiko grunted. He had found his sister not long after he landed. The girl had looked distraught because she had lost Sena in the fall. She had been skating around behind him when she tripped on a stick, fell to the ground, and sprained her ankle. Now he had to carry her around. That wasn't a problem though, he was an amazing brother, and he could do anything!

Five minutes later.

"I…" Pant. Pant. "I can't go on… Suzuna…" Natsuhiko fell to the ground exhausted. He would have been okay if Suzuna hadn't been pushing him like a dog, now he lost all energy that he had.

They both collapsed onto the forest floor. Suzuna was sitting on top of Natsuhiko, her elbows resting on his upper back. "Thanks a lot big brother." Suzuna said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Need help?" Kazuki Jumonji asked. Standing behind him was the scary looking Kaidoh. They had met up while heading to the tree and had just kept walking together, in silence. They had seen the siblings crash to the ground, and because Jumonji wanted to help his teammates, they had gone to great them.

"Jumonji!" Suzuna jumped off her brother, temporarily forgetting her ankle was hurt. "Have you seen Sena?"

"No."

"Have you seen You-Nii?" The girl asked next.

"No."

"Have you seen anyone?" The girl placed her hands on her hips.

Jumonji thought about it. He directed his thumb at Kaidoh, "Yeah, this guy."

"Not much help." Suzuna sighed.

Natsuhiko got up. "Do you know where the tree is?"

---

Kawamura was soaking his feet in the river. The water was cool and felt good against the cuts he received from walking on the forest floor without shoes on. He lost them when he was floating down to the ground, he hadn't tied them on tight enough he guessed. So far he hadn't seen anyone, but he was pretty close to the tree, and assuming everyone was making their way there, he would meet up with people in no time.

---

"That was so much fun!" Kurita exclaimed. He was walking alone in the woods but he just couldn't shake the sensation of falling. It was like he had been a cloud, or a bird flying in the sky. It had almost been as fun as playing football. There was the sweet smell of pollen in the air, the taste of fresh air in his lungs, and everything was peaceful. He paused for a moment. It was kind of lonely without any friends around, and it wasn't the same with out all the chaos Hiruma caused by shooting off his gun.

"Sena!" A female voice called. "You-Nii!"

"You two get back here!" Natsuhiko called after his sister and Jumonji. Because he had been tired the lineman had offered to carry his sister, but his sister had insisted on looking for Sena. They were now headed in the wrong direction.

Kurita saw the two familiar faces running through a clearing. "Hey guys!"

Suzuna and Jumonji looked over to see the round chestnut shaped head lineman. Jumonji slowed down to say hello when Suzuna barked at him, "No time to talk we're on a mission!"

She kicked Jumonji in the sides to get him running again.

"Your sister is scary," Kaidoh informed Natsuhiko just as the teen was striking one of his odd poses. "Then again so are you…"

_To be continued…_

You'll have to wait tell next chapter to find out about Fuji, sorry about that! -** A to D**


	8. Chapter 8 Kangaroo Apples and Barbwire

Kangaroo Apples and Barbwire 

"Where did Fuji go?" Eiji immediately asked once it was clear that the blue eyed brunet tennis genius, and the one in charge, was gone.

"I don't know," Monta said, he sounded annoyed at the fact that Eiji expected him to know the answer.

"Maybe he's headed to the tree." Momoshiro said, it was just as "helpful" as Monta's reply. He had finished off his snack and was feeling better already.

"But he said he would be right back, I'm worried nyaa!" Eiji was pacing around underneath the tree Monta had been in. He was starting to feel really anxious about his friend's sudden disappearance. Something had to be keeping him.

"He said at the beginning that if we get separated that we should head to the tree." Momoshiro reminded Eiji.

"I don't want to leave him though…" Eiji had to admit that Momoshiro had a point, but he still felt leaving would be wrong.

"I'm sure he's fine wherever he is, besides we should get going before it gets dark." Momoshiro grabbed the parachute that Eiji and Fuji had been dragging. "Come here and grab the other end."

---

"Well this is quite the predicament we've gotten ourselves into…" Fuji spoke from inside a wooden cage. All around him were what appeared to be aboriginals tribes people, or something of the sort. It was hard to believe what he was seeing but if seeing was believing then he would have to believe what he had seen either that or question if what he believed to be seeing was really what he saw. If that made sense. He had been taken to some village, if you could call it that, made up of several poorly built huts and a giant fire pit. The huts were made out of wood and mud, leaves made up a patch roof, and the they had no flooring. The tribes people wore little clothes and what they did wear was mostly made up of skins and plants.

"It's not like I had a choice, this is where I landed." Fuji's cage companion, Koji Kuroki, grumbled. The evidence to his claim was being torn apart by a couple of the tribeswomen, they thought the red fabric was fascinating. He let out a frustrated sigh, "If only I had my metal bat with me."

Koji's metal bat was currently being used to smash fruit, the teenager watched on painfully.

"How unfortunate." Fuji commented at the football player's bad luck. He supposed his luck was rather off too if he had also be captured, though he had brought it on himself. Why wait for trouble to find you when you can go looking for trouble? Tezuka would make him run 100 laps if he ever found out how careless he had been, rushing off into the unknown just because he had heard a sound. He should have know better.

"Looks like we're in the same boat." Koji commented dryly. He had been relieved when he first saw the other teen, not that he wanted the same fate to befall him, but he felt better knowing he wasn't alone anymore.

"Yes, and our boat has a hole in it." Fuji watched as the tribes people interacted with each other. "Do you know what they want with us?"

Koji Kuroki paused in thought before finally answering, "No."

Fuji smiled cheerfully, "Any guesses?"

"Well considering how they act primal, they have spears, and they don't look like they're civilized I would have to say they might be cannibalistic…"

"So you think they're going to eat us?" Fuji's smile didn't waver.

"That, or sacrifice us to their god, or something like that." Koji noticed an odd statute that the tribes people seemed to be worshiping. They threw flower petals around it and were chanting in some strange language. None of it made sense to him.

"None of those sound pleasant." Fuji said thoughtfully.

"Then why are you smiling?" Koji was nervous at how calm Fuji was behaving. When Hiruma had first introduced him it was obvious he wasn't normal, he was friends with Hiruma after all, but being this close to him made it more obvious.

"I'm confident that everything will be okay." Fuji said slowly, as if testing the words to make sure they held some truth to them.

"Oh, and why is that?" Koji asked hopefully, maybe the tennis geniuses knew something that he didn't.

"Because from the looks of things they are having a celebration…" Fuji pointed at where women were gathering flowers in an arrangement. There seemed to be a buzz of excitement in the air which was add to by the sound of Clapping Sticks being struck in a musical rhythm. The men of the tribe brought out dead animals, what could be only assumed was their dinner, and began skinning. "… and no one ever kills people during a celebration!"

Koji's eyes widened at Fuji's dumb logic, "Please tell me you're not serious!"

Fuji opened his blue eyes and set them on Koji's face, his smile still present. "Why Kuroki, I'm always serious."

"What do you think they're celebrating?" Koji asked, aware of the sudden change in the cage's atmosphere. Fuji was a person to fear.

"A wedding." Fuji said immediately.

Koji sputtered, "What makes you say that?"

"Well I'm not 100% certain but," Fuji pointed to where a young girl stood and just off to her right was an older women, but not by much, chanting over the girl's head. "I think that's the bride."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well… just look at her." Fuji had a point. The young girl had flowers in her hair, she was slightly less dirty then the other girls, and her clothes looked rather pretty. "The only thing that doesn't make sense is her face."

Koji looked over at the girl, it was hard to tell from where they were, but the girl looked rather pretty. Actually, she was beautiful. "Man, what are you, gay? The girl is gorgeous!"

"No I didn't mean it like that," Fuji shook his head, "If it's her wedding day shouldn't she be the happiest girl in the world? This girl looks like her family pet just died."

Koji now saw it too, the frown on the girl's face as the older women fussed over her. "Now that you mention it…"

"So you see it too?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder why she's sad…" Fuji let the question hang in the air.

"Maybe she doesn't want to get married?" Koji suddenly said. "Or she doesn't like the groom."

"That makes sense." Fuji said sadly, "I would be upset too if I was being forced to marry a man I didn't love."

Koji blinked. "Are you gay?"

"We should help the girl." Fuji resolved, ignoring the odd looks Koji had been giving him.

"How can you say that when we can't even help ourselves?" Koji asked baffled.

Fuji was quiet for a few minutes. He was turning over all the possibilities around in his head. While he was thinking he hadn't noticed the "bride to be" walk over to the cage, however Koji had. "Hey Fuji!"

"Hm?" Fuji looked up.

The girl was young looking, younger then she first appeared. She couldn't be older then 13. She smiled down timidly at Kuroki and Fuji.

"Do you speak Japanese?" Fuji tried. "Do you speak English?"

The girl seemed to react more to the English than anything else. She said something that didn't make sense. She frowned when she realized they didn't understand.

"Hello, my name is Fuji." Fuji spoke in English. "Can you tell me why we're in this cage?"

The girl parted her lips to say something when the older women called to her. She turned quickly to look over her shoulder, then looked back at Fuji and Kuroki. She reached into her hair and pulled out a dark purple flower, she reached her hand into the cage and placed it in Fuji's outstretched hand. After that the girl rushed off.

"That was…" Kuroki began, trying find words to describe the strange encounter.

"It's a Kangaroo Apple," A man said. He was very tall and only wore leather that covered his groin. He spoke English but it was really rough and very hard to understand.

"Oh really?" Fuji looked at the flower. "Does it mean anything?"

"No," The man leaned against his spear. "But the berries that come from it can be poisonous if they're not completely ripe."

Once again the man was hard to understand with his heavy accent but Fuji understood well enough. "Fascinating."

"Hey you!" Koji called the man. "You can speak English right? Why the hell are we in this cage? What is going on?"

The man looked over at Kuroki. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Kuroki's jaw dropped. How rude!

"Is there a wedding going on?" Fuji tried.

"Yeah," The man was joined by another. They spoke in their odd language and they both walked off.

"Hey wait, get back here!" Koji called after him. When the man was too far away Koji turned to Fuji. "Great, just great, we'll probably be stuck in here forever."

"Now, now, let's not panic." Fuji tucked the purple flower behind his ear. "I'm sure we'll think of some way to get out of here sooner or later."

"Sooner or later?" Koji frowned. "That doesn't sound reassuring."

"That's because it's not."

---

"Hiruma, this isn't working!" Sena called over to the blond. He was trying to build a shelter and it wasn't working. For one thing he was too short to be propping the large branches against each other, and for another he wasn't sure how to build a shelter to begin with.

After they had reached the largest tree in the forest Hiruma wanted to set up camp. He ordered Sena to build a shelter, Ryoma to make a fire pit, and he himself had set about preparing the camp's defenses. The barbwire that had gone up around the designated area for the camp seemed a bit much to Sena, he also questioned where Hiruma got it but that was met with rubber bullets. The guard tower, however, was over kill! Hiruma had built it himself in under an hour. It's base was made of stone and the upper part was made of wood. It had a roof made of large leaves to block out the sun and rain.

"Try harder fucking shrimp!" Hiruma barked down from his position in the tower.

"But Hiruma," Sena was struggling to hold up a branch twice his height. "You built that tower so quickly, can't you help me?"

"Do I make your runs for you when we play football?" Hiruma asked.

"No but-" That was impossible because Hiruma was the quarterback, and he wasn't that fast.

"Do I do your homework for you?"

"No I-" If Hiruma did his homework he would get terrible grades, and besides Hiruma probably blackmailed his teachers anyways.

"So why are you asking me to do your job for you?" Hiruma's smile was mocking.

"Because I need help?" Sena tried.

Hiruma was about to say something sarcastic and oh so like him when he noticed the extra beads of sweat on Sena's forehead and the way his arms were shaking from the weight. Hiruma set his gun aside. He swung one leg over the tower and with his foot located the makeshift ladder he had made. Sena watched in silence as the blond reached the ground and made his way over to him. At first he was afraid, because whenever Hiruma got close to you it was either to kick you, which was a form of praise, or to cause you some type of bodily harm. Sena was looking forward to neither of the two.

"You really need to work out more." Hiruma said as he grabbed the branch that Sena was trying to hold up. "I recommend you dig a hole first so it wont move and it'll be easier to work with."

"How do I do that?" Sena asked, still getting over the shock of Hiruma actually helping him.

Hiruma wanted to smack the kid but instead said, "You should find something useful in my backpack."

"Okay," Sena walked over to where Hiruma's backpack laid on the ground. He was very hesitant about opening it, who wouldn't be? The thing could be wired so explosives go off if someone other then Hiruma tried opening it up. Afraid of booby-traps, Sena unzipped the backpack using only two fingers and was ready to run at a moments notice.

"It's not going to bite you," Hiruma snapped. He was, however, pleased to see the fear on Sena's face. It was, rather, adorable.

Sena, still not at ease, looked into the backpack. There was Hiruma's Devil Notebook, full of threats, Sena made sure to avoid it. Sena saw Hiruma's laptop, he had to wonder how it managed to survive everything they had been through so far. There were sticks of dynamite, a lighter, a couple of knives, Hiruma's jacket, a flare gun, and… Sena blinked. The backpack seemed endless, how much could fit in there? After his hand brushed past a few unpleasant things that he didn't even want to know about his hand located what he had been looking for. Sena pulled out a hand shovel, like the kind gardeners use. Sena zipped up the backpack making sure everything got safely put back inside of it. Hiruma would kill him if he lost anything.

"Good you found it," Hiruma said when Sena rejoined him. "About time."

"Sorry," Sena said nervously. "You have a lot of stuff in your backpack."

Hiruma didn't say anything, he was watching Sena's facial movements. If Sena had seen what he hadn't wanted him to see inside his backpack then he would look differently then he normally did. Sena looked normal so he could safely presume he hadn't seen it.

"So I just dig a hole?" Sena kneeled down and tried shoving the trowel into the ground. The ground was too hard.

"You can't even dig a simple hole?" Hiruma shook his head in disappointment which was worse for Sena, more so then if Hiruma had hit him. It was hard to explain but the feeling was devastating.

Hiruma was about to say something when Sena got an inspiration.

Sena walked over to where one of Hiruma's water bottles rested. He brought it over to where Hiruma was waiting and poured some water onto the ground. After being satisfied Sena tried piercing the ground. It worked! Silently Sena dug out a hole big enough to fit the branch in. The two worked silently until their job was done and the shelter was built.

"It looks…" Sena's face was expressionless.

"Is it suppose to have…" Ryoma also looked at the makeshift shelter, he had been finished with his work for awhile now.

"Kekeke." Hiruma laughed. He had retrieved his gun from the tower and it now rested in it's rightful place over his shoulder. "Do you guys like it?"

"Like it…" Sena breathed out. "It's… amazing!"

Indeed it was amazing. The tiny shack looked more like a fort, it even had a doorway that was covered by leaves. Hiruma had moved all their belongings inside. The inside was even more amazing then the outside. It had two rooms, a wall of wood separated the two. One room was off-limits to anyone other then Hiruma, the other was for Sena and Ryoma. Hiruma stood back and looked at the building. "Well it's not much but it'll have to do for our new headquarters."

"Now what?" Ryoma asked, choosing to sit on an uprooted stump that he had found earlier.

"Hm." Hiruma frowned. "I suppose we can wait for the others to arrive." Hiruma then smiled, "Or we can work on something else…"

"I don't like the sound of that." Sena was backing away from Hiruma.

"Oddly enough," Ryoma stood up and also began backing up from the demonic teen. "I have to agree with you."

_To be continued…_


End file.
